Un Final Feliz
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Aun cuando la suerte había dejado su lado hacía mucho tiempo, el Sinsajo halló su voz y cantó junto al panadero que tanto amaba. Katniss x Peeta. Amor infinito.


Un final feliz

Aun cuando la suerte había dejado su lado hacía mucho tiempo, el Sinsajo halló su voz y cantó junto al panadero que tanto amaba. Katniss x Peeta. Amor infinito.

Antes que nada THG no me pertenece, yo solo juego un poco a ser escritora xD.

Este fic es una continuación así que te sugiero que vayas primero a ¿Me quieres?

Y luego vuelvas por aquí ;)

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel atardecer en el prado, cuando Peeta le pidió a Katniss que fuera su esposa. Las cosas iban bien en Panem, los distritos se iban acomodando poco a poco y el 12 renació de sus cenizas con fuerza. Las minas de carbón se cerraron y en su lugar la gente, los antiguos residentes del 12 y algunos del 13, se dedicaban a la agricultura.

Katniss aún se perdía observando al vacío por su ventana de vez en cuando. A veces, las pesadillas la acechaban despierta y corría a cubrirse de bombas imaginarias gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su hermana. Peeta siempre estaba allí para ella, para ofrecerle su abrazo y devolverla a la realidad. También Katniss le servía de cable a tierra al panadero cuando los destellos del secuestro asomaban.

Una pareja de locos, así los renombró Haymitch la misma noche de la pedida, dos locos de remate juntos, nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Sin embargo, en el fondo, quizás demasiado en el fondo, el viejo mentor estaba feliz de que sus compañeros fueran felices juntos.

La madre de Katniss volvió al doce solo para encargarse de los arreglos de la boda. Pidió cita en el Edificio de Justicia, organizó las invitaciones para una pequeña reunión en el jardín de la casa de Katniss y otros detalles relacionados con el festejo.

El día señalado Katniss era un manojo de nervios. Sus manos temblaban todo el tiempo y su madre debió ayudarla a meterse en el vestido. Pasaron minutos frente al espejo de cuerpo entero admirando la belleza del traje de novia que Cinna había dejado oculto en el armario de la cazadora, junto con una nota escrita a mano.

…" _ **Sé que si no estuviera el Capitolio de por medio preferirías usar algo más simple, aunque igual de hermoso"…**_

El vestido, blanco como la nieve, era largo hasta los tobillos de seda y encaje y algunos detalles con piedras. La joven pasó sus palmas por la tela y sonrió, estaba lista para lo que fuese se dijo, y salió de la habitación. Fuera estaban Effie y su antiguo equipo de preparación, y aunque lucían diferentes físicamente, menos ostentosos y algo más envejecidos, sus personalidades y actitudes permanecían. Effie sollozó unas cuantas palabras de cariño y dejó la habitación para ir en busca del prometido.

El Edificio de Justicia había sido reconstruido en su totalidad y estaba a rebosar de gente. A pesar de que los tributos querían algo íntimo, información como aquella era imposible de mantener guardada y básicamente todo el distrito estaba allí para desearles buena suerte en su nueva etapa.

Fue una ceremonia emotiva pero más lo fue el ritual del tueste. Allí solo estaban los recién casados, Haymitch, Effie, la madre de Katniss y los equipos de preparación de ambos tributos. Peeta amasando mientras Katniss encendía una pequeña fogata y entre risas y cantos la pareja preparó los panes, los tostaron y luego los compartieron con sus invitados.

Más tarde esa misma noche y mientras el panadero dormía a su lado, Katniss se permitió pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado en unos cuantos años. Todos los que habían muerto por su culpa, por la rebelión, por unas cuantas bayas. Como había pasado de ser voluntaria a tributo, a ganadora de los Juegos y luego a tributo de nuevo. Se preguntó en que momento las cosas se torcieron tanto que perdonó a su madre por su abandono; y perdió a su mejor amigo y a su hermana pequeña en el mismo día. Se recordó en aquel día de la cosecha diciéndole a Gale que jamás se casaría ni tendría hijos, pero allí estaba, admirando la pequeña joya que vestía su dedo anular con Peeta durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió pensando en que quizás en este momento Effie tenía la razón en aquellos primeros juegos… la suerte estuvo de su lado.

Doy por terminado esta serie de fanfics romanticones jaja. Si te gustó me dejas un comentario? Me hacen muy feliz :D. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, la aceptare con gusto mientras sea constructiva. Sin más me despido, deseándote que la suerte este siempre por vuestra parte.


End file.
